New Beginnings
by xkrsa
Summary: The First Part of the series: The Destined Ones


ACT 1. SCENE 1.

The kitchen was lit my a stray of sunlight pouring through the window above the sink. Piper and Paige are sitting at the table watching Chris, Wyatt, and a little baby girl of a few years old sitting near by. Wyatt is orbing Chris's toy truck away from him and Chris is yelling hysterically.

Chris: GIVE IT BACK!

Wyatt: MAKE ME!

**Piper:** See Paige! Imagine what is going to happen when they are in school?

**Paige:** I thought you agreed to send them to Magic School!

**Piper: **Sweetie, that was your idea.

Piper reaches over and puts her hand over Paiges and smiles sarcastically. Paige pulls away and purses her lips.

**Paige: **You told me you would think about it. So I assumed that, that was a yes. I mean who says maybe or I'll think about it unless they are going to say yes. It's mean to give people false hope!

**Piper:** I'm binding their powers. We went half our lives with out our powers and we are just fine!

**Paige:** You once changed your mind, you wanted to let them keep their powers! So what makes you think you will not regret this?

**Piper:** Listen Paige, when you have children of your own you will understand where I am coming from!

Paige: Children of my own? I can barely keep a relationship together.

She is talking more to herself than to Piper.

Piper: You and Kyle are fighting again?

Paige: Something like that. I guess you could say.

Phoebe walks up the to kids and kisses the little girl on the cheek and sternly looks at Wyatt.

Phoebe: Chris! I don't see why you just don't fight back. The Chris I knew would have.

Chris: What do you mean –

Piper: Don't encourage him.

Phoebe: Oh, I'm just kidding. So what is this I hear about Paige and Kyle?

Paige: He wants to get married.

Piper: Oh my goodness! Paige I am so happy for you!

Phoebe and Piper instantly start hugging her and look unable to control the smiles plastered to their faces.

Phoebe: Why don't you look so thrilled about this?

Paige: It's not that I am not thrilled. It's just that it's a big step and I am just not sure I can take it.

Piper: For the love of god women! He loves you, you love him. Just do this damn thing!

Phoebe: Piper, would you relax.

Paige is rubbing her head like she is trying to push out something forming in her head.

Paige: I know that I love him. I know that I like being with him. Now. Keep word is now, but how do I know that will last.

Piper: It's just something you have to know. You will know when the time is right.

Paige: And if I am doing this for all the wrong reasons?

Piper: What would be the wrong reasons?

Paige: Oh, I don't know.

Phoebe: Well hunnie, if you want our help you need to let us know what is going on in your head.

A loud cry comes from the little girl as she is floating in the air. Phoebe frantically runs over to the little girl and snatches her out of the air and looks instantly at Chris.

Phoebe: I said get back at Wyatt not use my daughter as your own personal toy!

Wyatt instantly starts laughing at Chris.

Wyatt: I told you, you were going to get in trouble.

Chris: I'm rubber and you're glue, whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks back to you.

Wyatt: That doesn't make sense! Wyatt tries to let go of the ball in his hand but it sticks tight. Mom! Chris cast a spell on me!

Phoebe walks back with Patience in her arms.

Piper: to Paige See what I am talking about now! I just don't think that children of a young age can really handle this power thing very well.

Paige: in a depressed voice. I guess I can see where you are coming from.

Piper: No fighting back? What's wrong Paige?

Paige: I'm pregnant.

Phoebe: Hello? Piper did you hear your son? He is human glue apparently.

Piper: PAIGE IS PREGNANT!

Phoebe: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! in a less excited tone. Oh my goodness, does Kyle know?

Paige: No he doesn't know.

Piper: Well, why the hell not?

Paige: Like I said. I want to be married to the father of my baby, but I am not sure if I want to marry him. It's all so complicated for me.

Phoebe: Aww, sweetie! It'll all fall into place. Trust me. She bounces Patience up and down and talks to the baby with a smile. You're going to have a little cousin soon. Hopefully it's a girl! She playfully pokes the baby on the nose. Paige smiles finally and places her hand on her stomach.

Paige: Oh, I really do hope it's a girl. We have enough little boys in the household. Now to just tell Kyle..She trails off and Piper pats her on the back.

Piper: Remember not to worry, everything will work out for the best. She starts to walk towards the kids to stop them from fighting and is suddenly stopped by the sounds of Paige's voice.

Paige: Don't think that this for one second is going to stop me from trying to stop YOU from binding those babies powers!

Piper: Damn it. I thought you had forgotten.

Phoebe: You should know better by now. She never gives up.

Paige: Hey!

ACT 1. SCENE 2. (Coming Soon)


End file.
